The Clinical Research Center at The University of Texas Health Science Center and Hermann Hospital provides a unique environment for clinical investigation. The faculty of the University of Texas Medical School has rapidly appreciated the advantage and importance of having this multidisciplinary facility which provides meticulous control of experimental conditions, accurate monitoring of biologic phenomena, and proper collection and handling of valuable specimens. Major research areas will include: 1. Analysis of human macrophage function in response to fibrogenic particulates. 2. Effects of HIV on growth and development of hemophiliac children. 3. Localization and characterizations of the genes responsible for tuberous sclerosis. 4. Infectivity of Cryptosporidium parvum for adult humans. 5. Validation of a more convenient and simple method to diagnose distal renal tubular acidosis. 6. Analysis of whether abnormal collagen synthesis is responsible for familial aortic aneurysms. 7. Investigation of the mucosal and cell mediated immune response, viral shedding, and the pathophysiology of diarrhea in experimental Norwalk Virus gastroenteritis. 8. Characterization of myopathy in patients with HIV infection. 9. Use of positron emission tomography metabolic imaging as an early index of the effectiveness of multi-modal cancer therapy. 10. Measurement of galactose disposal and oxidation rates in newborn infants. The investigators are from clinical and basic science departments encompassing a diversified expertise in scientific disciplines. Results from these clinical investigations will have impacts on the diagnosis and treatment of clinical disorders.